


I'll Find You and Fall in Love with You All Over Again

by Aivelle



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Asuna Shows Off Her Boyfriend, Cuteness overload, Dealing with bullies like a boss, F/M, Hich School, Post-Canon, long oneshot, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivelle/pseuds/Aivelle
Summary: Asuna's friends always considered her to be this unassuming, perfect little girl. After she finally got back to the real world she didn't change much (except for the few times she went into her warrior mode). But there's something that they didn't know about. Could it be? Is Asuna really dating that guy in black with a motorcycle waiting in front of the school?





	I'll Find You and Fall in Love with You All Over Again

Asuna's long hair was blowing in the wind behind them as they rode on Kirito's motorcycle. She hugged him tighter as her boyfriend sped up. The helmet was limiting her vision but the view of passing streets, lights, buildings and people was still quite overwhelming. It was around seven in the morning and the cold wind was hitting her bare legs unpleasantly. Asuna hated her school uniform at the moment. Why do they always consist of uncomfortably short skirts? But Kirito's leather jacket with a high collar (similar to his cloak in SAO) that she was wearing and the boy himself sitting in front of her made up for it.

Due to some accident in chemistry class and toxic substances spreading in the building, Kirito's school canceled lessons for a while. So he was free to give Asuna a ride to her school. Which she was immensely grateful for because that meant more time spent with her beloved boyfriend. And a much faster way of transportation.

Way too quickly they arrived at their destination and reluctantly the girl let go of her chauffeur and got off the motorbike. They both slipped off their helmets leaving the boy with messy (well, messier than usual) mop of hair.

"Back to school," Asuna stated as she looked at the high school with a miserable expression. "It feels weird after sword fighting and just trying to stay alive for two years."

Kirito chuckled. "Now try to stay alive in high school which is probably way more challenging."

She turned around to face him. The raven-haired boy had this fond loving look he reserved only for her and Yui. That never failed to make her heart flutter.

"So, meet you later in the evening?" She said with an equally loving smile.

"You mean in ALO?" At his confused expression, Asuna sighed and thought, of course, he would forget.

"No, dummy we're having dinner at your place. Your parents want to meet me, remember?" She knew they weren't his real parents and that Sughua was his cousin but that was a touchy and 'unimportant' subject for Kirito.

"Oh, right." He didn't seem nervous, just not necessarily excited.

Asuna laughed at the unenthused look he gave her and kissed him goodbye.

"Slay some monsters in ALO for me!" She shouted while she ran to school.

^)~(^

"Miss Yuki... What are you wearing?" A short girl with twin tails asked shyly. "I-if you don't mind me asking."

It was still early and there weren't many people around so she was surprised to stumble upon the younger girl in the hallway.

Asuna was tutoring the freshman girl so she knew her pretty well. Asuna looked down to see her usual school uniform except... instead of the standard dark blue blazer she was still wearing Kirito's leather jacket.

"O-oh, uh, it's my bo- I mean my friend's jacket. I borrowed it," she hurriedly answered.

She specifically used the term 'friend'. It's not like she didn't want people to know about Kirito (quite the opposite actually). Asuna just didn't want to go public that she was in a relationship just yet. She knew that her friends would certainly make a big deal out of this so she wasn't in a hurry to tell them that she was dating the one who cleared SAO, the one who saved everyone who has ever put on the NerveGear. Yes, her classmates would never let it slide. The strawberry blond was sure that as soon as they hear about it they'll announce it through the school speakers.

Speaking of the devils one of her friends just walked up to them. "Hey, dudettes. What's up? Changing your style, Asuna?"

"Hi, Renzo. Where's your sister?" Asuna replied after the shorter girl excused herself and went to her class.

Renzo was your typical slacker. Disheveled hair, lack of tie, top of the shirt unbuttoned and a laid-back attitude. His twin sister - Reiko - though was an athletic A-student. They didn't get along most of the time but considering they were in the same group of friends the twins tried to be civil around each other.

"You know, in the library getting some books for a project or something. I didn't really pay attention," Renzo shrugged. "So what's up with your unusual getup?"

"Is it really standing out so much?" The girl asked worriedly. She didn't want to get in trouble for bending the school rule book or anything.

"On you? Yeah. I mean it's not every day you see Asuna Yuki in tight-fitted leather. Which by the way looks good on you," He added the last part hastily not to anger the strawberry blond.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Let's just get to class."

^)~(^

People were giving her weirded looks throughout the day. A few raised eyebrows were all she got, thankfully nobody else commented on her appearance. They sat down in the school cafeteria. Renzo and Reiko were bickering about something again (Asuna learned to tune out these two whenever they fought) across the table. On her left sat Jake. Their local gay friend. His bright ginger hair matched his personality seeing as he is a very blunt and straightforward type of guy. They met when Reiko was giving him a tour through the school on his first day.

"So how come we never met this Kirito guy?" Jake asked having enough of the siblings' fight when a piece of food just hit his cheek. His question successfully ceased their yelling.

"Yeah. Are you guys close?" Reiko directed her brown eyes at Asuna and smirked. "I'm only asking 'cause you're wearing the guy's jacket, after all. And might I add that your mysterious 'friend' has a nice taste in fashion?"

"I met him in Sword Art Online and well... we stayed in touch," Asuna answered. She knew they already suspected something but if she's going to tell them at least don't let it be at school.

"Oooh, an SAO survivor? Tell me more," Reiko said. But then a female voice interrupted their conversation.

"Looky here. Our little miss perfect finally going through her teen rebellion phase?" The four of them turned to glare at the all too familiar girl. She had straight black hair and venomous blue slanted eyes. She walked up to their table with her followers close behind. Yep, these are the school's local mean girls. "Nice fashion statement. What? tired of living in a mansion with filthy rich parents dictating you around?"

"Hey!" Jake spoke up. "Don't you have some other self-esteems to shatter, you self-centered witch?".

"Yeah!" Renzo added ever the defender.

The 'self-centered witch' though chose to ignore them. "I once heard that your daddy once tried to hook you up with some middle-aged guy he met at work," She snickered and on cue, the other girls started giggling too.

Asuna only send her a cold glare treating them as a daily annoyance.

Thankfully the bell ringed at that moment and with a satisfied smirk and a whip of their hair she and other nameless girls walked away.

"Don't listen to-" Reiko started but Asuna cut her off.

"I know. Trust me, compared to things I had to go through in SAO she is just a mere annoyance." Her voice was unusually cold and hardened. Her friends' eyes widened at that. Just how much has Asuna changed?

^)~(^

On her way to Kirito's house, Asuna was remembering all the terrible experiences she gained thanks to the death game. All those deaths, those innocent people. The ones from her guild. She had to watch their avatars shatter into tiny peace never to be seen again. Not only that, there were players who killed purposely. She shuddered at the scene where Kirito was just about to be slaughtered by Kuradeel, a member of The Laughing Coffin. She shook off the memory. Asuna inhaled the faint scent of the said swordsman on his jacket. Then again her experiences in SAO weren't all bad. After all if not for the virtual world she would have never met that sandwich-loving goofball.

Before she knew it she was at the Kirigaya's front porch.

Asuna knocked softly on the door. After a few seconds, Sughua enthusiastically opened the door. "You're just in time! The table is already set. Com on in."

Before she stepped in she took her shoes and put on the slippers that were waiting for her. Quickly she hanged the leather jacket on the coat hanger before her boyfriend's parents might get the wrong idea. Then she trailed after Suguha who only send her a raised eyebrow.

The Kirigayas stood up from the kitchen table to greet their guest. Asuna bowed politely.

"You must be Asuna. Kazuto talked about you a lot," Midori Kirigaya said after she and her husband bowed as well. She was a tall slim woman with a similar haircut as her daughter.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you, though Kir- Kazuto wasn't a fan of that."

"Sure, he isn't. I wouldn't either if that woman would be there to talk about my childhood stories," Minetaka Kirigaya pointed at his wife with his head and snickered as his wife smacked him lightly

"Speaking of which," Suguha interjected putting the pot down on the table. "Kazuto! Your girlfriend is here! It would be nice of you to get your butt over here!" Asuna was impressed how she freely just shouted at the top of her lungs not even minding her language in front of her parents. She would never dare to do that.

"Honey, lower your voice down. Your brother is just upstairs not in China."

"With the AmuShpere on he might as well be in another universe." She and Asuna exchanged knowing looks.

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. After an awful day like this one, Kirito's cute face was a sight for sore eyes. His dark round eyes instantly landed on her.

"I was told to be 'gallant'." He informed as he gave his parents a pointed look and exaggeratingly bowed down before his girlfriend and held up Asuna's hand close to his lips before kissing her knuckles. Then he straightened up and offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Asuna giggled and hooked her arm with his. She played along. "We most certainly shall."

He led her to the dining table and let her sit down before pushing back her chair closer to the table and sitting down beside her.

Suguha rolled her eyes at their little display of love. Their parents, however, clapped their hands loudly.

"Bravo! Bravo! Excellent performence," Ms. Kirigaya complemented.

After that, they all sat down and talked about how the couple met and other equally important details (save the nearly dying parts). All in all Asuna's day ended pretty well. Especially because the couple was holding each other's hands under the table through the entire evening.

^)~(^

"Links start!"

Asuna logged into ALO and her Undine avatar appeared in hers and Kirito's cabin in the woods. She looked around only to see all of the other party members already there. Silica and Leafa were sitting on one of the green couches conversing lightly. Lisbeth, Klein, and Agil occupied the other couch. The blacksmith girl was in the middle of strangling Klein probably because of some lame joke he said while Agil laughed at his friend's suffering. Sinon and Kirito were standing in the kitchen listing to Yui as she talked about the coordinates of their next mission.

"About time, girl!" Lisbeth yelled out in the middle of choking the redhead in her clutches. Asuna developed a tight friendship with Lis while in SAO. You could say she's probably her (female) best friend. In game and in real life. "We can't go questing without our best rapier wielder and the Berserk Healer."

You drop your healing position to join the battlefield only two times yet people still insist on calling you by that nickname. The Undine sighed and said "Well if you guys are so eager to get going on our mission then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

They didn't need much encouraging. They all voiced their agreements and walked out of the wooden cabin only to spread their wings and soar through the sky.

^)~(^

They spent the rest of the Saturday in Alfheim Online. The group of gamers was having a blast taking a quest after quest. They also spent some time catching up on each other's lives. Apparently, Sinon became this year's winner of Bullet of Bullet's in GunGale Online. That was, of course, to be expected. After last year's interference of some newbie (Kirito) who almost took the first place, she was way more determined to win. Silica told them about this singing competition she was participating in. Obviously, everyone decided to come and support the dragon tamer on the big game much to her embarrassment. In the evening when the gamers were slowly logging out one by one, the in-game married couple stayed behind to have some family time with Yui. Lately, they had less time for ALO so they enjoyed every little moment they had with the AI. After a spicy food contest that Asuna prepared for them (and proudly announced Yui as the winner) they tucked the raven-haired girl to sleep and left to rest as well.

All too soon Sunday rolled up and Asuna had to do her homework and other equally (un)necessary stuff. Asuna's parents went out on a business trip so she and her older brother were free to do anything (under a watchful eye of their housekeeper, of course). So the strawberry blond used that opportunity to invite her in-game husband to Yuuki's household for the night. They have already shared a home before so one sleepover wasn't that big of a deal for them.

Asuna and Kirito had an uneventful Sunday, to say the least. When Kirito arrived the two decided to bake cookies. It stared nice and peaceful with them singing loudly to some cheesy love songs coming out of the radio while preparing the stuff they are gonna need but then after mixing up the ingredients Asuna had to split her attention between watching the timer and fighting off her lovely (read: obnoxious) boyfriend who was trying to steal cookie dough. After somehow convincing him to actually apply the chocolate flavored cream to the cookies they started to clean up the kitchen. Considering that his in-game wife had done most of the baking, he washed all of the dishes.

He felt gentle arms sneak around his waist and a pair of lips kissing his shoulder. He smiled and playfully splashed Asuna with a bit of soapy water. The boy felt her smirk against his skin and splashed him back making his shirt all wet.

The raven-head flinched back from the unexpected coldness and said: "Ok, this means war."

This soap bubble fight was the most merciless one they had yet. The lovers laughed hysterically as they splashed each other with water with bubbles floating around them.

Kirito and Asuna were curled up on the kitchen floor soaking wet eating the poorly dough covered cookies when the girl's older brother entered the kitchen which looked like a war zone. When the couple explained themselves the trio instantly started cleaning up the mess before the Yuuki's housekeeper would see this. You see she was a sweet and gentle woman but if someone is to mess with her kitchen... All hell will break loose.

After a round of an old-fashioned video gaming (Asuna cheated by kissing Kirito mid-fight) the two lovers had a movie night. They were cuddled up on Asuna's bed. She had her cheek pressed against Kirito's forehead hugging him tightly. The boy was nuzzling her neck with an arm wrapped around her midsection. They fell asleep like that.

^)~(^

In the middle of the night, Asuna swore she felt Kirito subconsciously pull her closer to him when they slightly drifted apart. That big baby keeps melting her heart so much every day.

And he was still hugging her so securely in the morning. She could've stayed like this forever. Just enjoying his warmth and the comfortable silence. Asuna never felt so content since that time in Sword Art Online when the two decided to leave the frontlines and purchased their cabin. But it was time to get up. She had school after all. She cautiously tried to maneuver through the blankets and the boy's arms without waking him up. They had stayed up till 2 am after all. Now, it's not that unusual for them because of the virtual world they visit every day and/or night. But still, it's better he took some sleep. After a few more fruitless attempts though she gave up and just lifted the blanket off pushing Kirito's hand away she tried to get up but felt his arm tighten its hold around her.

She sighed. "Kirito, I am going to be late to school."

He instead held her tighter and mumbled something akin to a protest. Honestly, his sleepy state was the cutest thing ever. Being an A+ student in PE Asuna could probably easily just push him off or get away from his stubborn grasp but instead, she took on a different strategy.

She snaked arm of her own around the boy and unexpectedly started to tickle him mercilessly. He suddenly very awake started laughing.

"No! Asuna stop!" Kirito giggled uncontrollably.

He had let go of his girlfriend but she wasn't finished yet. Laughing loudly they fell off the bed. After they contained themselves both of them got up and went to the bathroom.

Asuna reached for her toothbrush and her wonderful boyfriend started doing her hair. The couple established a routine whenever the other got to sleep over. After gently brushing the long strawberry blond hair Kirito made two small braids at either side of her head that met up at back. Asuna's trademark hairstyle. She taught him to make it one time at SAO in their cabin. Then he started practicing every morning until it became a part of their routine. He was amazing just like that.

"I'll go down for breakfast while you change," He informed with a yawn after he tied up the small ponytail. Asuna nodded and pecked him on the lips.

She quickly slipped out of her pajama dress and put on her school uniform. Glancing at the mirror she saw perfectly done braids. A soft smile graced her face. Before going downstairs to join her boyfriend and probably her brother she swung her backpack over her shoulders and headed for the dining room.

^)~(^

That soul-sucking wannabe mean girl was like a fly. Insanely irritating, impossible to swat away and always buzzing right beside your ear. Asuna was hearing some teasing comments that made her blood boil from the evil witch throughout the entire day at school. Other students were giving her weirded out and judgmental looks whenever they saw Asuna. Judging by that satisfied little smirk the witch was wearing she had definitely something to do with this. At first other students just pointed at her and whispered amongst themselves undoubtedly about her. But then she was sent to the Student Counselor. He was talking about how bad of an example she was giving the younger students, especially because so many of them looked up at her. Not to mention how bad it is for her health. He said that the school will have to contact her parents. Asuna didn't understand a thing. But after mentioning her parents she decided to confront the source of her misery.

The strawberry blond slammed her hand on the countertop of the bathroom's sink. " _What did you do_?"

Her demanding tone and sudden movement startled the other occupants of the lady's room. The witch was fixing her mascara in front of the mirror unfazed. Her minions were also applying some suspicious looking products on their faces.

"Oh, if it isn't our little rich girl," The leader of the little occult said putting down her makeup and turned away from the mirror to look down at the scowling girl. She was only taller because of her ridicules high-heels.

Asuna's unusually steely eyes were glaring daggers at the black haired girl. Seeing the SAO survivor and the meanest girl in school who will ruin you socially having a staring contest, the other random girls hurriedly fleeted the scene (save the witch's mindless followers).

"Do you need me to repeat myself." Asuna's gaze only hardened. "What. Did. You. Do."

The taller girl was taking pleasure seeing the normally calm and polite girl so close to snapping. "You tell me. I mean it's not every day you see Asuna Yuuki doing something so disapproving or dare I say illegal."

Contrary to popular belief, this particular mean girl wasn't your typical airheaded heartbreaker. Unfortunately, she did have a few tricks up her sleeve. One of them was just revealed to Asuna. The witch held up her phone for her to see a blurry picture of Asuna outside the school holding up a white short looking stick near her mouth. Smoke coming out of her parted lips. The strawberry blond gasped. That never happened. She has never even touched a single cigarette in her life. This must have been photoshopped! That witch photoshops her pictures on social media all the time to make herself look good.

"Speechless, huh?" The taller of the two looked at her with mock pity. "Yeah, I also was when I saw you there smoking. You gotta understand I had to show this to proper authorities."

The hazel eyed girl was indeed speechless.

"Well," the witch continued. "we gotta make sure that you're not going to hurt yourself further, so..." She directed her blue eyes at her followers. "Do it."

Two of the girls snatched Asuna's backpack laughing and ran away.

"Hey!" Asuna shouted surprised. She sent their leader one last spiteful look and chased after the two. Classes had already started so the hallways were empty. They run up the stairs towards the roof. They stopped right at the edge holding up the backpack over

the railing looking Asuna her menacingly. She also stopped looking at them with wide eyes.

"No!" Too late. She ran up to the railing and saw her bag flying down the four-story building. She heard two retreating voices laughing but she didn't pay attention to them and rushed down the stairs and through the main entrance.

She found her stuff laying in the dirt and mud. Her notes and homework that she will have to write all over again. She'll also have to buy new textbooks. The backpack itself was hanging on a tree branch. Those girls must have opened it before throwing it over the rooftop.

Asuna clenched her hands into fists. This couldn't be happening. After all the things she went through. Being trapped in a Death Game. Getting kidnapped by some pervert and trapped once again in a cage. Wasn't all this enough? 

^)~(^

  
"That lying, soulless, contact lens wearing she-devil!" Asuna was always impressed at Jakes choice of words and colorful descriptions.

She told them what happened later that day as they walked out of the school. They had this big science project and they all agreed to meet up this day at Asuna's place. So that's where they are heading.

"Don't worry. I'm already planning a revenge plan," Reiko said with a cocky flip of her dark brown hair.

"You guys really don't have to get involved in all this..." The strawberry blond heaved a miserable sigh.

Renzo swung an arm around her shoulders cheerfully. "Too late. You already told us and vengeance can be veeery sweet, if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes at him and lightly pushed him away.

"But seriously, Asuna," Jake spoke up with a worried expression. "we gotta do something about this."

"I know I just..." she thought of something to say when she noticed her house. "For now, let's just focus on our assignment, ok?" She finished as she fished out her keys out of her pocket and opened the door.

They walked in wordlessly.

Asuna led them through the mansion to her room. But there was one little thing she was forgetting. She obliviously opened the door and entered, not noticing anything out of ordinary. Unfortunately, her friends did.

"Uhhh, Asuna... ?" Her female friend started. "Why is that dude sleeping in your bed?"

She froze. _What_. Asuna turned her gaze to the bed. _Oh. Right. Kirito._ She saw him napping at her house so often that it became a normal sight for her. He was shirtless (of course, he had to be half naked) and indeed laying on her bed. The blanket was tangled in between his legs. He was clutching the pillow with this adorable baby face she loved. Not to mention that his hair was a hot mess. She blushed furiously and faced her friends and whisper-yelled

"It's not what it looks like! T-this is K-Kirito. I, uh, I will explain later," She stuttered and quickly pushed her friends out of her room.

The trio didn't have time to protest. Renzo was still processing the fact that Asuna Yuuki, their Asuna has done it. At least he assumed. Reiko couldn't believe that her friend didn't tell her that she met someone who she was comfortable with to sleep in her room. Jake, though was just drooling over the black haired beauty ogling him with heart-shaped eyes.

"Wait, I'm not done staring yet!" he yelled as Asuna closed the door behind her.

Questions and demands were thrown at her as she took her friends to the library (yes, the Yuuki household had a library). Finally, when they reached their destination and closed the door shut she started answering them.

She sighed knowing that she can't avoid it any longer. "Look, that was my boyfriend and I forgot that he stayed over last night and no, we didn't do it, Renzo," she said as the brunet started to say something but shut up when Asuna beat him to it.

"How could you not tell me?!" His twin sister asked betrayed.

"Where did you get this guy?! Can I order one of these too somewhere?" Jake wondered.

Asuna sat everyone down at the table and started talking. She told them the story of how they met in the Death Game. How they had an awkward start, how they didn't exactly get along from then on and how they got married in the woods and lived in their precious cabin. Of course, she had to tell them about Yui. The adorable AI. She remembered all those times they saved each other. The epic moments. The empowering moments. The soft loving moments. Their fights. And just how much of an amazing swordsman he is. In game and in real life due to his kendo training. She also mentioned how much of a sandwich-loving goofball he can be.

The twins sat there amazed and dumbfounded as Asuna talked on about this guy so lovingly. Jake was listening eagerly and intently wanting to know more. \

"...And that's Kirito for you," She finished with a sheepish smile with a small hint of a blush.

"Wow... "Jake said. Then as if a lightbulb lit up hovering above his head he got an idea. "But I still need more!"

He grabbed her phone out of her pocket and went through her gallery. The other two quickly scrambled around him and also stuck their noses into the screen.

"Hey, this is private!" She was ignored though.

Her wallpaper on her phone was a whole bunch of people in colorful medieval clothes probably from that ALO game she talked so much about. But in the middle was undoubtedly Asuna but with blue hair and eyes with that guy from her bedroom standing close to each other and smiling at the camera. In her photo album, there were a lot of cute pictures of these two. There was one where Asuna took a picture of Kirito clinging to her leg like a little child, a selfie she took from above while he was giving her a piggyback ride, a pic with a part of Asuna's face in the corner and Kirito behind her making a mustache out of her hair and somewhere he was just playing with her long hair. And a lot of selfies he took with her while she was asleep or not looking at the camera or the ones taken from afar while she did her daily things.

"Can I have my phone back?" Asuna asked impatiently. "We have homework to do!"

But they were too busy cooing and fainting at those pictures. Homework could wait. Her love-life was obviously way more interesting.

^)~(^

  
"We didn't!"

"Mmmm-hmmm."

Reiko and Asuna walked out of the main entrance of the school to eat their lunch outside like most of the school. The brunette was interrogating the other girl about her mysterious boyfriend. Although, Asuna told them most of it already her friend wasn't satisfied yet. She asked her if they have ever done it 'now that Renzo isn't around, come on you can tell me' and if they are planning to go to the same college and share a room and did they met each other's parents in the first place and so on.

They stopped in their tracks when they noticed a good amount of people standing near the school gate. Curious as to what the commotion was about the girls pushed through the students (most of them being females). And then froze. Right in the middle of the crowd stand the topic of their previous conversation. Kirito in all his glory. He was wearing the same black leather jacket Asuna borrowed that day and black skinny jeans. His motorbike stood behind him. Honestly, Asuna wasn't surprised to see him being swarmed by all these people.

The boy was overwhelmed by all the attention he got. Seeing as Asuna forgot her lunch it would be fitting for him to bring it to her during lunchtime. And he needed an excuse to go see her. He didn't expect for the other students to give him a second glance. And some of them actually recognized him as the clearer of SAO. It was written all over newspapers and social media but that was a long time ago. They were asking him a lot of questions to which he answered reluctantly. Most of them though just stared at him in curiosity and awe. Some more daring female students even took his arm and whispered some stuff that he would never repeat in his life. Ever. Kirito felt like a panda in the zoo with lots of people coming to gawk at him except there was no cage to keep them away.

"Hey, what's this all about?" Renzo suddenly appeared by Asuna's side with Jake close by. His eyes widened when he noticed the reason for all the ruckus. "Dude, your boyfriend's here?

"Can we keep him?" asked the other boy hopefully.

She just grumbled something under her breath with an unimpressed look.

Reiko stepped out of the crowd and announced "Alright, scram all of you! This one's taken!"

"Oh, don't tell me Ray-Ray that you hooked up with... someone," the all too familiar witch clinging to Kirito's arm turned her gaze back to the tense boy

"Ok, first do not call me that. And second," Reiko pushed Asuna forward. "Asuna would you take over from here."

The witch raised an elegant eyebrow at that. Knowing that 'the Mean Girls' and that particular group of students are not at the best odds a majority of the crowd had scrambled off. The ones who stayed, however, were regretting that they didn't bring popcorn.

Asuna walked up to her boyfriend and asked genuinely confused "What are you... doing here?"

The raven freed himself of the nail polished grasp of the other girls and scratched the back of his neck smiling sheepishly "You kinda... forgot lunch today, sooo..." he held up a paper bag with a logo of her favorite bakery and she had a quite a good idea what was inside.

"You didn't," Asuna said forgetting about all the people around them. Her eyes lit up in a way that made the boy ride across the town to buy her favorite cupcakes just to see that look on her face. But then the moment was ruined when a certain high-heels wearing witch interrupted them.

" _What_ is going on," she demanded in her best sassy voice looking more than displeased. For some reason, the strawberry blond felt a sense of accomplishment.

For once, things haven't gone the way the other girl planned them to be. And it felt damn good. One of those rare satisfied evil smirks appeared on Asuna's face.

"Well, I, Asuna's boyfriend here dropped by to see my girlfriend," Kirito drawled out the last word so fabulously as he put an arm around her. He smiled innocently. He obviously caught up on who exactly was that girl with jet black hair to Asuna.

"Ugh," the witch snapped her fingers and turned to her minions. "Let's go." And they walked away swaying their hips exaggeratedly.

When they were out of the hearing range all five of them burst out laughing.

"So, that happened," Renzo stated still laughing and leaning on his sister.

Kirito's girlfriend looked at him with sparkling eyes. "I love you," She spoke in between chuckles and without giving him the chance to say anything she locked her lips with his. It was one of those in-the-moment kisses. During those few seconds, the world around them didn't matter. He was just too perfect not to kiss and his lips felt too good against her own to stop. They couldn't stop smiling slightly. She hugged him tightly wrapping her arms around his shoulder while he gently placed his hands on her waist and lower back.

When they heard some wolf-whistles and cheering they finally pulled away. Only slightly. Both of them blushed realizing that there was still a lot of people and the newly discovered couple was standing there making a scene.

"You know, I sill have those cupcakes, if you're still interested," Kirito said nonchalantly. His girlfriend perked up at that and pulled him with her friends to sit down under a shade of a tree and eat their lunch.

_^)~(^_

_  
"OMG I just saw Asuna's bf pick her up again today and she walked out of the school but I think she forgot something cuz she walked back in again and he was just standing there patiently and when she came back she stopped and held up a finger and ran to school again and when she came back he just straight out picked her up and put her on his bike without a word and drove away."_

She was seething as she read the text one of her followers sent her. She ordered them to keep her updated on Asuna's romantic relationship and so far it was puppies and rainbows. It was downright unacceptable. Asuna had literary everything. Good grades, great friends, a ginormous mansion, looks, sweet personality, perfect life. And now a perfect boyfriend. The black-eyed girl is so going to wipe that happy go lucky smile off of her annoying face.

^)~(^

  
Kirito was holding his girlfriend's hand with their fingers entangled, arms swinging casually. They were heading to the nearest park to meet Asuna's friends from school. They talked a bit at the high school during lunch that day but they wanted to get to know their best friend's boyfriend properly. So here they were walking through the streets merrily not having a care in the world. Normally, Asuna would have been against it because she knew the trio would probably announce the fact that she was in a relationship to the whole wide world and write songs about the couple. But they already made the biggest scene in front of the majority of the student body in her school so it was cool.

"Hey, over here!" Kirito noticed a redhead in front of a cafe. He remembered his name was Jake. At lunch that guy has been staring at him a bit too long and a bit too intensely than it was appropriate. Maybe he recognized him from SAO?

"Hi, Jake." Asuna gave him a quick hug. Jake, then went to hug Kirito too. Not expecting this considering he knew this guy only a day he awkwardly hugged him back. The embrace though lasted longer than the one he gave his girlfriend.

She rolled her eyes at that. "Jake, let my boyfriend go." For some reason, she put a firm emphasis on 'my boyfriend'.

He reluctantly let go. "So, any idea where are the twins," he asked with a sort of pleased look on his face.

As if on cue their bickering could be heard from around the corner.

"It was red!"

"No, it wasn't! I'm not blind you, moron!"

"You weren't even looking! You were stuck on your damn phone!"

"You almost got me killed!"

"For what!? For not telling you the light was red when it blindingly obvious!"

The other three sighed simultaneously. Asuna interrupted the twins "Do you guys ever stop arguing?"

"I nearly got hit by a truck because of him!" Reiko pointed at her brother.

"It was your own fault!" He stated. And then it started all over again. Kirito thought of the way his mom used to break up fights between him and Suguha. And the same method he used for Lisbeth and Klein.

"So how about we get some drinks? It's on me." Yep, just distract the kids with food.

The two immediately shut up and looked at him. Jake looked at him as if he found out the cure for cancer.

"Splendid idea! That's why we keep you around," He said as he put an arm around Kirito's shoulders pulling him closer and guiding them to the cafe.

"This is the first time you guys hang out with him," Asuna deadpanned as she and the siblings trailed after her boyfriend and her boyfriend-stealing-friend.

With that, they bought chocolate milkshake for the twins a smoothie for a grumpy Asuna. They exited the cafe and continued walking and conversing casually.

Kirito with another straw took a sip out of his girlfriend's cup. She glared at him and took a hold of her own straw and tried to get rid of the other offending plastic stick in the smoothie. But he expected the attack and started fighting off the girl's straw. She gave him a ridiculed look but didn't back down and started blocking his attacks. Next thing they knew they were having a full on battle using their swordsmanship skills to fight the other with their straw while still walking.

"What are you guys doing?" Renzo asked. The two lovers didn't even notice when Asuna's friends stopped talking to watch their little duel.

They froze mid-fight. "Fighting?" Asuna suggested crossing the tiny swords with Kirito.

"You know, other couples just yell at each other or go to therapy or something," Jake noted amusedly. They laughed and the strawberry blond finally slapped her boyfriend's hand away.

"So how did you guys meet?" Reiko asked looking at Kirito. Asuna raised her eyebrow at her friend. She already told them everything that happened between the two in SAO. But Reiko wanted to hear it from the boy's point of view. She wanted to know how he felt about it. If he would have this loving look like Asuna had while recalling the beautiful moments. The girl just wanted to make sure this guy really loved her best friend.

"Oh, well, we played this game and the loser had to date the winner," he joked chuckling.

"That's a light way of describing Sword Art Online," Asuna commented unimpressed.

It wasn't an answer Reiko had expected... But it was good enough. Just shows you that he can be funny and quirky.

After a couple of minutes, they arrived at the park. It was beautiful, to say the least. The pale pink leafs of the sakura trees were dancing in the wind around them, the park benches were lined up on the side of the stone pathway and a few people were relaxing on the green grass. In the middle of to all was huge lake which had its own small waterfall. It would have been perfect if not for the rain...

They noticed the gray clouds before but they didn't expect it to rain so quickly. No, not rain. Not the gentle tiny droplets that hit your face almost pleasingly. It was pouring. They were wet in a matter of seconds. Instinctively, all the people started running to find a shelter and their little group also headed to the nearest tree for cover. Except for Kirito and Asuna.

The two were trapped in a virtual world for over two years. While most of the days were rather enjoyable, they couldn't experience those little things, they could only experience in the real world. For example rain. Now they try to enjoy it every time they had an opportunity to. Kirito grabbed Asuna's hand and twirled her around. With big goofy smiles on their faces, they danced letting the water soak them up to the bone. The girl walked up to her friends who were looking at them funny and pulled them out from under the tree. Reluctantly, they joined the other two in their antics. It was cold but it also felt so freeing and actually pleasing in a twisted way. They goofed around ignoring the weirded out looks people were giving them. They danced to the unheard music switching partners now and then (Jake hogging Kirito most off the time) not caring that they'll be coming back home dripping wet probably with a cold at the end of the day.

^)~(^

"I know, right?"

"Yeah, besides he'll definitely get bored of her. I mean he could do, like so much better!"

Three of the Witch's followers were talking really loudly about Asuna's freshly discovered romantic relationship. Not wanting to hear any more of that Asuna shut her locker and passed the other girls looking straight ahead. She heard them giggle behind her.

They didn't even know what they were talking about. They haven't been through everything that made the couple fall for each other. He was ready to give his life for her, multiple times. And vice versa. She was convinced she would commit suicide if he didn't come back from one of his fights. This was one of the reasons why she wanted to form a party with him. To protect him. They bravely fought together arm in arm as if they knew each other's next move perfectly well. She used to cry herself to sleep because she thought she was wasting her life in this game. That time when they were napping under that tree he showed her how a day in Aincrad wasn't a wasted day in the real world. She was gaining a day in a different and incredible reality. And when she woke up he was still there beside her watching her sleeping avatar.

And that time he suggested they get a peaceful place together and get married. Time spent in their cabin was probably the best time she ever had. And Yui? She completed their little family perfectly. The little girl became a part of her life she didn't know she needed. And so powerful too. Both Kirito and Asuna would be gone if not for the AI when they had to face the Reaper boss.

Yes, you could say that Asuna was confident in her relationship with Kirito. Still... she couldn't help but let those girls' statements get to her. She had to admit she was pretty annoyed with Kirito when he introduced them to Sinon. She saw them as they were fighting in GGO. And some scenes were a tad suggestive. They showed how the sniper was using her boyfriend's lap as a pillow in that cave. Now, she knew it could have been just some friendly affection but watching them like that lit up a spark of suspicion inside of her. Asuna, of course, didn't have anything against Sinon. Personally, she thought the other girl was pretty cool. Her boyfriend's reckless acts though was a different story.

Asuna realized she was already in the library. She let her head wonder a bit too far. She entered the quiet room and spotted a young girl with pigtails. They had a tutoring session today. They greeted each other cheerfully, sat down at the table and the shorter girl started unpacking her textbooks and notebooks. Asuna told her on what she should work on and if she needed help she should ask her.

' _I mean he could do, like so much better than her!_ ' Asuna remembered her say. And yes, that was true. Kirito was amazing and he probably could be with anyone he'd like. She finds herself sometimes wondering when will he find someone better or simply get tired of her.

These destructive thoughts were invading her mind throughout the entire day making her feel down. Finally, at night in Alfheim Online when she and Kirito were sitting on a tree branch with their friends partying at the campfire below them her boyfriend pointed it out.

"So, what's up?" He asked with a soft expression and put is on hand on top of hers. "You've been gloomy whole day."

"I'm just having a bad day," she replied not looking at him. "I'm fine."

"No, no, no, you don't get to shrug it off. And I think we all know that 'I'm fine' means 'I'm anything but fine'. What happened?" He looked at her pleadingly.

She smiled sadly. He worries over so much. "I guess... I'm just being stupid. And insecure."

"I am listening," Kirito said simply and gave her an expectant look.

Asuna took a deep breath. "Don't get this in wrong way but... I'm just afraid you'll love someone else." For a few unbearable seconds, he didn't say anything. The panic inside her just grew.

"Well, hate to break it to you but I already do," He said nonchalantly.

"What?!" She whipped her head to look at him.

"But to my defense, Yui is really lovable!" He explained hurriedly.

The Undine looked at him dumbfounded. Then slowly lifted her hand and with a lightning speed smacked his arm. Repeatedly.

"You. Are. Such. An. Idiot." She said every word hitting him while he laughed at her. He dared to laugh at her.

"Ok, ok, ok, calm down," he chuckled and took a hold of both of her hands to stop the abuse. And hugged her tightly. "But seriously, don't even think like that. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not," Kirito whispered soothingly and she could've melted right then and there.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Lisbeth suddenly yelled out. "You guys gonna come down here or not?"

With that, they got off the tree and joined the other swordsmen to their campfire.

^)~(^

"I can bet that he will break up with her in a week," The Witch herself was gossiping among her followers and other interested students at the cafeteria. "She-"

"I am looking for Miss Asuna Yuki," a delivery guy interrupted holding a GIANT bouquet of roses and a clipboard. Everyone at that table fell quiet and looked at him as if he was mad. Then someone dumbfounded pointed at Asuna sitting at a nearby table. He nodded and walked away. All eyes were trailing after the mass of flowers he was holding. Seriously, there must have been more than a hundred of them.

Asuna was talking lightly with her classmates at their usual table. The mean girls were still talking loudly about how Asuna's relationship with Kirito is soon to be nonexistent. She didn't care though. Not one bit. Her lovely boyfriend proved her that they'll stay together as long as they live. And his words mean way more than a mere assumption from the other girls. Last night when he asked her where are her doubts even coming from she told him all about her bullies and the backpack incident. He didn't look pleased but didn't say much afterward. Somebody tapped her on the shoulder.

"Asuna Yukki?"

She turned around and gasped. She managed to utter "Yes... ?"

"Sign this," He held up his clipboard and she complied. And he handed her the bouquet. "Here you go."

"Who's it form?" Reiko asked eagerly although she had a pretty good idea on who sent the flowers to Asuna. She opened the card attached.

_For the great and unbeatable Lightning Flash,_

_thought you'd appreciate the small gesture._

_You know just a random daily gift._

_Yours forever, Kirito._

Asuna could feel herself blush so hard.

"Awwwww," Her friends said as they read the card over her shoulder. "He's such a romantic," Jake complemented.

All eyes were on that girl holding the roses in the cafeteria. The freshmen girl with pigtail and her friends also awed at that. Honestly, they hoped to end up with someone like that gut in the future. The teachers and the lunch ladies were moved by that scene. The mean girls, however, were not pleased. Especially their leader. Her blood boiled, she was scowling at the offending flowers that ruined her plan on shattering Asuna's self-esteem.

The Witch stood up from the bench and dramatically walked out of the lunchroom. Ever since that little rich girl has entered her life she has been miserable. She jerked her locker open get her stuff and ditch school for the rest of the day but when she opened it a disgusting scent overwhelmed her. She started gagging. Her locker was and all of its contents were covered with a yellowish-looking sticky substance.

She started screaming as if she was being murdered. Everyone looked to see what all the commotion was about.

"Someone has ruined my locker," The Witch accused as she turned the teachers.

Renzo walked up to see closer. Didn't he value his life at all? He noticed a note stuck to her locker.

"Greetings from the SAO survivors, you heartless bi-" He read out loud.

"What is that?!" She grasped the piece of paper and read it herself. She turned all read from the embarrassment and anger and started screeching again.

They knew it was mean and inappropriate but the four who knew what it was all about burst out laughing.

While the others were busy with this mysterious incident Asuna noticed a black figure leaning against a black motorcycle through the window. She easily sneaked out of the school (and stuffed the roses to her locker) and ran up to her boyfriend hugging him tightly.

"That was mean of you, you know," She stated but a huge grin was spreading on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He responded but a shit-eating grin also formed on his face. "Come on, let's get out of here."

And then they drove off away from the high school and logged into the virtual world where they didn't have to worry about teenage drama. 

* * *

 

**And there you have it. A long ass one-shot about Kirisuna. Pure fluff. I have put heart and soul into this shit. And I was writing it longer than I would ever admit.**

**Ok so I know that Asuna and Kirito are attending to this special school specifically for SAO survivors (insert the name of that school) but for the sake of this story lets just forget about this little detail.**

**And I really hope you didn't mind my OCs. I always hate when authors make their OCs a major plot device. I just wanted to introduce a bit of Auna's life outside ALO.**

**Do Sakura trees have leafs or petals? I NEED TO KNOW! Until my return.**

**Goodbye, supporters of darkness.**


End file.
